


No Grey

by ManicPixieDreamPharaoh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Edoman, I'm sorry for this, M/M, this is such a rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh/pseuds/ManicPixieDreamPharaoh
Summary: Working for Edo Phoenix wasn't always fun, but getting hammered at after-parties with his young boss was definitely something Manjoume didn't mind.Alternate Title: Edo is a handsy drunk.





	No Grey

Manjoume didn’t know how he had gotten here, skin slick with hot sweat that dripped along the curves of his arms. It pooled into his collarbones where the tongue of his employer lapped it up, before his teeth bit harsh pain into his flesh.

He panted, his chest heaving as his arms moved mechanically to free himself of his suit jacket. He let it fall to the floor before reaching to remove the lighter counterpart on the young man currently attacking his neck.

Edo’s mouth was sloppy, as sloppy as his kisses were, all teeth and spit and bruising. He kissed like he was going to war with you and _wanted_ you to come out the other side injured.

Or maybe he just _really_ didn’t like Manjoume.

Manjoume slid the coat down his boss’ slender arms carefully, and firmly pushed himself free of his lips, halting the heat of the moment. He'd be the one stuck taking it to be dry cleaned if he tossed it on the floor, and so he carefully hung the jacket, zipping the garment bag inside the hotel’s wardrobe, and closed the mirrored door, gazing at himself.

 

His lip hung with a bruise, similar damage peppered down his neck and chest. He didn't even know how they'd ended up here.

He pulled his remaining shirt, easily unbuttoned by Edo’s slender fingers much earlier, from his body, tossing it to the side. He toed off his own shoes and frowned at his reflection, the marks on his neck.

“Did you really have to maul me?” He grumbled, reaching to unbutton his dress pants as Edo’s reflection joined his own, their sticky bodies meeting. Edo’s arms twisted around his waist and did the work for him, deftly unclipping the button and lowering the fly with his right hand, freeing his left to slip into Manjoume’s boxers.

A hand that received better personal care in a month than the rest of Manjoume’s entire body in a year, wrapped around his rapidly hardening cock, and where his mouth had been rough, his hand made up for with soft, effectively placed touches, a thumb tracing around the head, pressure from the base up that drew a gasp from his lips Manjoume couldn’t believe came from his own throat.

He closed his eyes and let his body stoop forward, as pain suddenly sparked in his earlobe. Edo’s angry teeth were back with a vengeance, biting into the cartilage of his ear, just shy of hard enough to make Manjoume shove him away.

But Manjoume was a sucker for punishment, and so he grit his teeth and sighed into the soft touches of his bosses' hands.

 

He could feel Edo’s own erection pressed against his ass, Edo’s free hand beginning to work his pants down his legs. The cool air licked his skin before Edo’s was pressed to it.

Manjoume could feel sweat dripping from his forehead onto the floor, onto his own feet. He let his arms hang uselessly by his own sides - not sure of what to do, too out of his own mind from the combination of the booze and Edo’s fucking _biting_ to want to do anything.

“Manjoume?” _Christ. T_ hat voice went straight to Manjoume’s cock, and he was sure from the chuckle that followed that his body had reacted in kind, he groaned in response as a thumb was dragged along the slit.

“I didn’t hang up my pants. You’re going to have to find a dry cleaner to press them tomorrow morning.”

Manjoume stalled at that. Back straightening, he turned his face to look back at his younger employer, annoyed. “What the hell?! Edo, you fuck-” and there were those violent lips again, tearing at his mouth with a fury. The hand left Manjoume’s cock and twisted his body around so that they were facing one another - Manjoume felt his pants and underwear slide unpleasantly down legs he was suddenly conscious of - as Edo shoved him sharply to the wall.

Manjoume’s ankle caught in the leg of his pants, and he tripped backwards; his shoulders colliding with the wall far too violently. Pain jerking him out of the moment, he groaned and attempted to slide to sit down against it, a dull ache in the back of his head - he guessed that his head had also bounced into the wall.

Edo caught him before he could go down, a thigh shoved between Manjoume’s, one arm looped under his. Twisting their fingers together too tightly above Manjoume’s head, he continued his assault on his tender lips.

Manjoume’s entire body hurt, he didn’t know how much Edo was intending to injure him for his own amusement, and how much was a side effect of alcohol and natural clumsiness, but he knew he didn’t want it to stop, loved the sharp jolts of distress his body sent out as Edo’s fingers explored his body, pressing into his ribcage and raking rows of pink skin between them.

He closed his eyes and reciprocated, let his mouth and tongue fight back. Lashing his tongue along the rows of Edo’s stupid, perfect teeth, he laced his arms around Edo’s neck and freed his feet from his pants, and lifing one leg to hook around Edo’s back. He felt Edo smirk into his mouth as one hand dug trenches in the thigh Manjoume raised, clawing into him to pull it higher. Manjoume moaned low and openly into him, hating the satisfaction he was probably giving him, but he couldn’t care now, he was too far gone, too hard, too aware of his cock dripping need against Edo’s stomach.

He let Edo hold him up, balanced on one drunken leg that was offering no _real_ support, he let his slight weight ride somewhere between Edo’s thigh and hand; tugging him closer with nails pierced into the back of his neck and kissing him harder. Manjoume gave himself over, everything between them black and white, rough edges mashed together with no give, firm shades with no relief, he felt Edo’s hand creep higher up the back of his thigh, crawl along his ass as he gasped out thick sighs of need.

\----

Manjoume had never been interested in carpentry, sure, but right now he had studied this particular ceiling for long enough that he could probably go into the industry without much more preparation.

He stiffly turned his head to the side to look at Edo, whose hand immediately shoved his face back the other way. “Don’t.”

Manjoume swallowed, accepted it.  
He had to get out of there- get his clothes on, get to his own room, _god, this was a mistake. Another stupid fucking mistake to add to the colossal list Jun Manjoume was compiling._ If this were somebody else’s life, he’d probably be laughing. He took a deep breath, preparing to begin his explanation of needing to leave to take medication, when he felt the other side of the bed dip.

 

He turned to face Edo, who was sitting up now, finely carved back facing Manjoume, arched forward as he dug through the overnight bag on the bedside table. His body was so _fucking_ nice, and Manjoume caught himself wondering if anybody else had been treated to being so close to it, having those muscles pressed to their back, those firm arms around their chest, hands around their throat. Though Edo lacked grace in his kissing abilities, he definitely compensated for with… the rest of him.

Manjoume hadn’t exactly been lucky in the _sexual encounters_ department, and while Edo wasn’t his first, he was definitely a game changer. Manjoume wanted to touch him more, drag his fingers along his skin, take him into the shower and wash the muscles of his stomach before dropping to his knees and taking him into his mouth - something they hadn’t tried that evening. He shook his head quickly, clearing those thoughts, he _had to get out of there. Had to salvage his job._

Edo withdrew a small box from the bag, cigarettes. He didn’t smoke often, Manjoume had only seen him with them once, when he received a phone call from Saiou. Now, he took them and a lighter, “Do you want one?”

He extended the politeness that he always did, with the edge to his tone that informed Manjoume he was not welcome to join him, _fuck you very much_. Manjoume shook his head and watched Edo move noiselessly to the balcony, still bare-ass naked, into the cold air. The doors closed behind him and Manjoume watched him rest his forearms on the bannister, his ass extended towards Manjoume as he lit the tiny drug. Manjoume exhaled slowly, a slight whistle.

He got out of the bed, stumbling slightly, his legs shaky from the alcohol - or at least, that’s what he told himself. He pulled his shirt from the pile on the floor, slipping it on and buttoning it clumsily, before pulling the jacket over his shoulders like a cape. He tugged his boxers up his thighs again, cringed slightly at the damp patch. His mouth itched with a thirst, and grabbed a bottle of water from the bar fridge, gulping it down without a breath, dropping the empty bottle into the trash, he wiped his mouth.

He could see his reflection in the tiled walls of the kitchenette, and felt dirty. Edo had taken the last shred of dignity he had and torn it apart, shoved his fingers where they didn’t belong, fucked him until he was almost singing. Manjoume couldn’t ignore the tiny part of him that would love to do it once more. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft whipping feeling as his pants were thrown at him, the legs snapping against his arms. He caught them and looked at Edo.

 

“Put them on. Get out. You can fuck off for the weekend, i’ll see you Monday at 4am for the flight. We won’t speak of this.”

Manjoume pulled his pants on quickly, fumbling with the button as he processed Edo’s words.

“You mean, you’re not firing me?” He asked, hearing the vulnerability in his own voice, he saw Edo’s mouth tug up into a smirk, blue eyes locking on Manjoume’s.

“I had fun. You’re a good assistant. And I think you’re going to be sore enough tomorrow that you won’t bring this up again.”

Manjoume flushed, cheeks burning, he bowed to him. “Thank you-” he managed to murmur before hauling ass out of the hotel room.

He walked the short distance to his adjacent room with his head spinning. What the fuck was he meant to do for three entire days without work, in Paris. 


End file.
